


Hero of the Wild

by stars_for_blood14



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_for_blood14/pseuds/stars_for_blood14
Summary: I haven't written fanfic in more than a few years, and then I got dragged into the Zelda fandom and now I guess I'm doing this again. Not sure if this will be good or not, but I have a lot of ideas, so here we go.   ~Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hero of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in more than a few years, and then I got dragged into the Zelda fandom and now I guess I'm doing this again. Not sure if this will be good or not, but I have a lot of ideas, so here we go. ~Lee

The last thing he remembers is pain. Pain, and darkness, and fast, jarring movement. Something has melted through his side, his body a mess of blood and burns. There is shouting, more moving, and then silence, and cold.

* * *

  
  


The place he is in is beautiful and endless. A comforting white light spread over everything. There are figures in the distance, familiar and kind. Each one differs in a thousand ways, and yet, it’s impossible to not see that they are all the same. 

_You can rest now. You have done well._

He doesn’t feel the bindings around him until he begins to step forward. One of the figures closet to him extends their arm, face clouded with worry. Thin blue glowing wire is wrapped around his chest, pulling back toward something he cannot see. The figures are still watching, and he tries to shout to them-

* * *

  
  


Water. Water, drowning, choking, screams without noise. It is dark, so dark. 

He throws his arms upward, cracking bones against hard stone. 

An attempt at a scream comes out as a gurgle. 

Blue liquid sloshes around as he thrashes, flooding his nose and eyes. 

Blood is flowing from his side, his face, mixing with the water until he can taste iron. 

The liquid rises, filling the rest of the small space. 

He throws his arm against the wall again, ignoring the sharp pain and hoping someone will hear. 

The gasp he takes offers just enough time for the liquid to wash into his lungs. 

He sputters for a moment before realizing he can breathe. 

The blue liquid around him begins to glow, bringing with it more pain. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and prays to the Goddess to let it end.

  
  



End file.
